


Snowflake Catchers and an Old Friend

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Kihyun's Guide to Parenting [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Chae Hyungwon, Parent Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Kihyun is ready to celebrate Christmas with his son, brother, and friends. On Christmas day he doesn't expect an old friend to arrive at his doorstep.





	Snowflake Catchers and an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Kihyun rolled onto his side, a groan leaving his lips as his eyelids cracked open. Through the window he noticed tiny white specks floating through the early morning sky. He rubbed his eyes, trying his best to rid himself of sleep. It was Christmas morning. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about it. It usually never snowed on Christmas, so he was pleased. It was the perfect gift for them after a tough week. He glanced at the clock. It was 8am and he had so much to do before friends and family arrived. He was excited to put the finishes touches on the rest of his dishes for their Christmas Dinner. He even told Hyunwoo to come by earlier to help. Everything would go according to plan. He was thrilled.

 

He headed to the bathroom, grabbing for his tooth brush and quickly went to work brushing his teeth. He ran over his mental to do list a couple times and then exited the bathroom after he had taken a quick shower. Before he walked past Hyungwon’s room, he decided to see if he could get his little helper to give him a hand. Most children were quick to rise on Christmas day, but his son usually took his time waking up. It didn’t mean he wasn’t excited for Christmas. He was excited as much as the next kid. He knocked at the door.

 

“Wonnie. Wonnie are you awake? Do you want to help daddy make breakfast?”

 

No sound came out of the room. He sighed and then opened the door, tiptoeing inside. He narrowly missed a tiny toy car on his way to Hyungwon’s bed. He shook his head at the few toys littered on the ground. He told his son to pick up after himself last evening when he was done playing. He wanted to scold him but held back. He could be lenient on Christmas day.

 

“Wonnie?”

 

A small grumbling sound drifted from the bundle on the bed. He chuckled, arms crossed as he waited for his son to wake up. When the grumbling stopped he shook his head. He reached out and gave the small shoulder a gentle shake.

 

“Come on,Wonnie, we have so much to do today. Uncle Hyunwoo is coming by and I promised him a big breakfast! Daddy will appreciate if you help me make it.”

 

A pair of big brown eyes peeked at him from over the covers. He cooed, heartwarming at the sight before him. He son was the cutest and he wasn’t only saying that because he was his father. Hyungwon sat up in bed, rubbing his tiny fists against his eyelids. Brown locks caressed his forehead as he rubbed a little harder. He would have to take his son to get a haircut one of the days. He frowned, silently cursing his busy work schedule in his head.

 

“Uncle Nunu is coming?”

 

“Yes. But isn’t there something you forgot to tell me this morning?

 

Hyungwon pondered, lips pressed into a thin line. His eyes brightened as he spread his tiny arms apart, a sleepy smile on his lips.

 

“Morning, daddy, I love you!”

 

Kihyun smiled, warmly, wrapping his arms around his son and lifting him from the bed. He pretended to shake and wobble as he carried the small child to the bathroom. “Oh, what is this? My wonnie is such a big boy now. Soon you’ll be taller than daddy and I won’t be able to carry you around anymore!”

 

“No!” Woonie shrieked. “I’ll never be tall. You have to carry me always!”

 

Kihyun kissed the top of his son’s unruly locks.

 

“Of course! You will always be my little boy even when you grow up to be a mean teenager.”

 

“I’ll never be mean to you daddy!”

 

Kihyun laughed as he set the boy down on his blue stool in front of the sink.  He watched him grab a tiny blue toothbrush. The little boy brushed his teeth, little brows furrowed in concentration. He forgot how much they resembled each other sometimes. Hyunwoo even said they behaved alike from time to time. His phone vibrated and buzzed within his pocket. He retrieved his device from his pocket, pressing the button to answer.

 

“Who is it daddy? Is it Santa?” Hyungwon asked.

 

Kihyun tilted his head and then smiled. “Daddy talks to Santa all the time because we are good friends, but this isn’t Santa. It is Uncle Hyunwoo.”

 

“Uncle Nunu?! Gimme please!” he said, grabbing for the phone.

 

“Wonnie, remember be polite and ask for the phone nicely, okay? We don’t grab remember?” he said, shaking his finger.

 

“I’m sorry. Please can I talk to Uncle Nunu?”

 

Kihyun nodded, handing over the phone to his son. “That’s okay, here you go.”

 

He watched the little boy leave the bathroom and walk into his room, movements a little sluggish. He guessed his son was still tired. He followed the path of the boy as he walked around his room, discussing with his older brother about some kind of secret mission of sorts.

 

When Hyungwon was just learning to talk he had a hard time pronouncing Hyunwoo, so through his many attempts he finally settled for calling his brother Nunu. Kihyun found it cute and so did his brother. He wondered what his brother was up to, but he decided  not think too much about it. Hyunwoo would never leave him in the dark about important subjects.

 

“Wonnie, let’s tell uncle goodbye so he can get ready and come over? After we eat breakfast we can go see the snow outside.”

 

“Snow? Oh, bye Uncle Nunu, I have to go cause there is snow!”

 

And just like that the little boy hung up the phone before Kihyun could get a word in. He took the device from the little boy before he moved to the window. He walked up behind him, watching as the snow settled on the ground. It wouldn’t stick. Their most stable snow weather happened in January. But every other year Hyungwon always expected the snow to stick. He always hated to see his disappointment. He was surprised Hyungwon hadn’t noticed the snow right when he woke up, but then again his son was such a sleepy boy. He imagined he hadn’t paid too much attention to it when he woke up.

 

When they were both ready, he walked down the steps with his son and they entered the kitchen. He brought out a pan and pot. He spent a week in America for a conference not too long ago. Since that time he had gotten hooked on some of the American style breakfast foods. He decided to incorporate some of the dishes within their Christmas breakfast. He poured some uncooked rice grains into the cooker.

 

Kihyun crouched down to Hyungwon’s height. “You want to help daddy set the table?”

 

Hyungwon shook his head up and down, a little more awake than before.

 

Kihyun decided to hand the younger child a small stack of mats and had him arrange them on the table. A few were a little crooked, but he brushed the miniscule detail aside. At four years old, Hyungwon was a big help to him. He was proud of how strong his little boy was despite all that had happened to them over the years.

 

The doorbell rang in the background and he smiled. As usual Hyunwoo was right on time. He lifted his son into his arms and headed toward the door after he lowered the temperature of the items on the stove. When he opened the door, his smiled stretched across his face.

 

“Wonnie,” Hyunwoo said, waving.

 

“Uncle Nunu!”

 

Kihyun frowned, brows raised as he handed his son over to his brother. “Why do I feel you only visit because of my son?”

 

Hyunwoo snickered as he held Hyungwon in his arms. “OH! I thought it was obvious?” Hyunwoo said, amusement in his voice.

 

The sound of throat clearing came from behind Hyunwoo’s back. Kihyun paused. He looked to his older brother who just shrugged and stepped out of the way. His eyes widened. There standing with snowflakes falling onto his maroon winter hat was his best friend, Minhyuk. He hadn’t seen his friend in close to 6 years. There was so much he wanted to say, but he was speechless.

 

“So, are you going to invite us in or?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“Yes, my apologies. Come in. I know it is cold out there.”

 

“But daddy snow!” Hyungwon said, gesturing outside. “Will we go outside?”

 

Kihyun looked to his son and nodded. “After breakfast and gifts okay?”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes lit up as if he had forgotten Christmas also meant gifts. He wriggled in Hyunwoo’s grasp nearly falling to the ground when his brother put him down. He rushed over to their modest Christmas tree and plopped down in front of the tree and the decent array of gifts. Hyunwoo smiled at him, giving him a wink. And then the conversation Wonnie had with him earlier began to make sense. He wanted to ask how he found Min, but he decided to save the questions for later.

 

“A son huh?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I missed a lot, didn’t I?” Minhyuk asked. “I am such a terrible friend.”

 

Kihyun rubbed the back of his neck. “I understand Min. Your acting career was just taking off. It was busy for you.”

 

“Yes, but I should have kept in touch,” Minhyuk stated, voice serious. “I should have been a better friend.”

 

“You are right. You are a jerk.”

 

Minhyuk gasped, hand on his heart. “How dare you? I am nothing but an angel.”

 

“Maybe when you act like one on the screen.”

 

Minhyuk smiled, voice soft as he spoke. “I miss this. Us going back and forth with our usual banter.”

 

“Yeah, a lot has changed.”

 

“Uhm Ki? Your cooking?” Hyunwoo said, voice coming from the kitchen.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he dashed toward the kitchen.

 ~~~

Thanks to Hyunwoo he hadn’t burned down the kitchen and the house. He wished he hadn’t been so careless with his cooking but meeting his best friend after a long time had been such a shock to him. He stuffed his gloved hands into his pocket as he sat on his front step. Not too far from his position his son and older brother stood in the snow-covered lawn with their mouths opened wide.

 

“I’m going to catch so many snowflakes on my tongue, Uncle Nunu.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I am a master at snowflake catching. Tell him, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun snorted but decided to play along. “Of course, haven’t you heard about your uncle’s trophy? Number 1 snowflake catcher in all of South Korea. He is a professional.”

 

Hyungwon looked at him, arms crossed. “I don’t believe you. That isn’t real.”

 

“Sure, it’s real!”

 

His son narrowed his eyes at him before his features softened and he smiled. “Wow! Uncle is so cool!”

 

Kihyun shook his head. On his right, Minhyuk took a seat beside him. For a second, they sat in peaceful silence, watching more snowflakes drift toward the ground. Kihyun stretched his arms above his head. He rarely had many days where he could sit and enjoy moments with his family and friends. His job required a lot of hours in the office and he was grateful for his weekends. But still it seemed like there wasn’t enough time in the day.

 

“Ki, are you okay?”

 

Kihyun turned to Minhyuk, focus directed at him.

 

“Are you okay? I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

 

“Sorry, Min,” he said. “Was just thinking about how I rarely have enough time to relax like this. Sure, I get the weekends, but sometimes it isn’t enough. Especially because it is the end of the budget year. Things are hectic so there is a lot more overtime. My weekends become sleeping weekends.”

 

Minhyuk nodded. “I bet it is rough—uhm—I know we haven’t been in touch and it maybe none of my business but where is Tiffany?”

 

Kihyun’s brows furrowed, voice strained. “I don’t want to talk about her right now.”

 

“Oh, right, what was I thinking  I’m practically a stranger to you now,” Minhyuk said. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk and sighed. He hadn’t meant to be short with his friend. He was just tired, exhausted from explaining everything to everyone about their situation. He didn’t think they had it so bad. Certainly, working 40 hours a week and taking caring of his four-year-old son was challenging, but he couldn’t complain. As long as he had his son, his brother, and his good friends there was no reason to worry.

 

“It is okay, Minhyuk, really it is fine,” he said, giving Minhyuk a pat on the back. “I’ll talk to you in detail later. I just want to enjoy Christmas today. No thoughts of the past.”

 

Minhyuk smiled, nudging him in the shoulder. “Great! Because I need to get caught up!”

 

“How long are you here for?” Kihyun asked.

 

“Why are you already tired of me?”

 

Kihyun shook his head.

 

“I’m here for four days.”

 

“That’s great I’m looking forward to catching up,” Kihyun said.

 

Kihyun glanced at his time and then got to his feet. He invited a few coworkers from his floor as well as one buff employee from the marketing team. Over the years they had gotten to know each other and realized their interests weren’t too far apart. And he also invited over Woonie’s s friends from down the street, Jooheon and Changkyun.

 

“Daddy! Uncle Nunu caught a million snowflakes!”

 

Kihyun pulled his son into an embrace when he raced over to him. He laughed as he adjusted the woolen beanie on his son’s head.

 

“Oh really? A million? And how many did you catch?”

 

Hyungwon paused, thinking and then spoke. “Two hundred.”

 

“Two hundred, wow? That is so amazing.”

 

Hyungwon beamed, bright eyes twinkling like stars in the daytime. He ran his fingers through his son’s hair, a smile on his face. Hyunwoo jogged over to them, a wide smile on his lips. He took one more look at his time. It was time to go inside, so he got up and picked Hyungwon up. He smiled as his son rested his tiny head to his chest as they entered the house.

 

He was always amazed at how energetic his son could be. Often Hyungwon was on the quieter side but during exciting and fun events he could come alive. He was happy to know his son was opening up more. He had been so worried that he wouldn’t be able to mix up with the kids in the neighborhood.

 

After Tiffany, he thought it would be best to start new and that meant a new neighborhood, smaller home. The first year had been rough on Hyungwon and him. But by the second year, Hyungwon had two good friends, and Kihyun had a brighter outlook on life.

 

“Are you joining us for Christmas dinner, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked, eyes on his friend.

 

“Of course.”

 

Kihyun threw his free arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder as they both entered the house. Once inside, he looked down at his son and grinned. His son’s cheek pressed into his chest, eyelids closed. He figured he would grow tired eventually. He parted ways with Minhyuk and then headed toward his son’s bedroom. He sat the sleepy child on the bed. Two pairs of eyelids cracked open softly, a tiny yawn escaped from between his son’s lips. He helped get his son into more comfortable clothing for his nap. He placed a tiny kiss on top of his son’s dark brown locks.

 

“Merry Christmas Wonnie,” he said.

 

He closed the door behind him, a warm smile on his lips. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited I was able to post this on Christmas day! Hope you all enjoyed it. I am curious to know what you think about the family? Also, as you may have noticed this is part of a series so get ready!!


End file.
